Easy to Ignore
by FifiDoll
Summary: It was stupid, really; a drunken challenge taken on by his drunken companion and witnessed by a confused, plastered friend. But what happened after that, none of them could explain. PuckFinnSam, implied PuckFinn at the end.


It was stupid, really; a drunken challenge taken on by his drunken companion and witnessed by a confused, plastered friend. But what happened after that, none of them could explain.

It happened after one of their football games. McKinley High lost, as expected. The guys put up a valiant effort, but the opposing team was better. The Cheerios were in high spirits, though, and it was no surprise that after the game, there was a party for the popular kids. Santana's parents, ever the "cool parents," bought enough booze to flood the city and let their daughter invite over anyone they'd like. As an added courtesy, they left town for the weekend to "visit family." Honestly? Santana was just pushy and made them leave.

All of the football players were there, as were all the Cheerios. Puck sauntered through the door, Finn and the new kid Sam at his sides. Puck bounded into the house; he knew it like the back of his hand from all the times he had fooled around with Santana when her parents were out of town. The guys went straight through to the back porch of her luxurious home. They were met with a majority of the football team flanked around a keg.

After helping themselves to beer, things started to get boring. They had arrived late, so many of the football players were already pairing off with Cheerios and heading to various places: other peoples' houses, spare rooms, spare bathrooms, spare closets. Puck had barely downed his third beer before the porch was almost deserted. "Dude, this party is kinda lame," Sam muttered to Puck, looking around.

"Well if _somebody_ hadn't made us stop for fries at the diner," Puck looked pointedly at Finn, who was still taking sips of his first beer, "We wouldn't have gotten here so late."

"Dude, I was hungry," Finn said defensively, his brow furrowed to give him that confused and offended look.

"Yeah, well now we're not getting any," Puck complained, eyeing up the only few people left unoccupied. Then, as an afterthought, he turned to Sam and Finn and shot, "And get drinking. I've downed three in the time you pussies have barely had one each!"

"What's the point? We have girlfriends anyway, so getting laid is kinda out of the question," Sam argued.

"The point is," Puck said, in his I-know-better-than-you voice, "to get drunk and act like a fool. It's fun."

Sam looked unsure, but Finn was refilling his cup already. Sam chugged the rest of his cup, but said, "I don't see what's so fun about this right now."

"Yeah, it's like a total sausagefest now," Finn said with a face after downing another cup of beer.

"Okay, if you guys are gonna wimp out, we should just get out of here," Puck rolled his eyes. "Your girlfriends will be missing your vaginas."

"That's not fair," Finn protested.

"Why isn't Quinn here, anyway?" Puck asked Sam, a smartass smirk on his face as he took another drink.

"She and her mom went to her grandparents' house for the weekend," Sam explained. "They left before the game even started."

Puck nodded disbelievingly, and it was only then that he began to feel the alcohol taking over his system. Finn's eyes looked glassy, but Sam looked the most sober. _That has to change_, Puck thought with a smirk. "Okay, let's see who can chug a beer the fastest!" he challenged his friends.

They accepted; the little bit of alcohol already consumed making the boys feel invincible. Puck won the first round, but Sam argued for a rematch. Puck and Finn accepted, the buzz setting in, painting goofy grins across their faces. The second time it was obvious that Sam won. Finn ended up in a coughing fit from tipping his cup too high and getting beer up his nose, and Puck had a trail of beer down his shirt where he spilled.

Losing count of refills, the boys soon found themselves stumbling into the kitchen. Puck's insistence that they needed something stronger wasn't going to go unheeded. He pulled a bottle of Jack out of the liquor cabinet and turned to the other two with a grin on his face. Finn's eyes were unfocused and Sam couldn't stop laughing. "Wh..why do we need more?" Finn asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, you guys aren't drunk yet, are you?" Puck challenged, his own drunkenness evident in his voice.

"Nooooo," Sam shook his head, fighting a laugh. "Nope. Not drunk."

"C'mon," Puck led them out of the room.

Finn followed, his dopey feet stomping on the floor and his arms outstretched, using the wall to stay standing. Sam's arm was draped around Finn's shoulder as he followed, using the taller boy as his anchor. No way was he falling in the hallway; the last thing he wanted was more taunting from Puck. They stepped into one of the largest rooms in the Lopez household; the only one Puck _hadn't_ been in with Santana: her parents' room. "Are we allowed in here?" Finn asked, looking around.

"Why not?" Puck shrugged, taking a swig of the whiskey in his hand.

It burned as it went down, but he felt badass just for drinking it around the other two, both of which would probably pass out if they consumed another ounce of alcohol. "What now?" Sam asked, tossing himself backwards onto the bed.

The blonde boy closed his eyes to keep the world from spinning, but it didn't help much. "Yeah, this party's lame," Finn admitted, lying back on the bed as well.

There was no arguing the truth: the party really was awful. No amount of alcohol could change that. Puck looked around the room desperately; they had to find something to do now. They couldn't exactly just drive away in the state they were in. "Finn, if you fucking pass out, you'll be sorry," Puck shouted as he wandered around the perimeter of the room.

Finn sat up quickly, fear in his eyes. He watched as Puck spotted a decorative jar on the dresser and put his hand inside, pulling out the shiny stones and admiring them with a smirk. "Let's see how many balls you can fit in your mouth," Puck teased, handing the jar to Sam.

Sam sat up, his eyes unfocused, as the alcohol slowed his movement. He looked into the jar, "These aren't balls. They're rocks. And they're not going in my mouth."

Puck took the jar back quickly, and shot, "Well the only other balls in here are attached to me and Finn."

He watched Sam closely, seeing if he'd take the bait. The blonde licked his lips and had a confused expression. "Those don't go in my mouth either, right?" he asked.

"Dude, are you that drunk?" Finn giggled from on the bed next to Sam.

Sam swatted at him, but missed. "It's these ball like things or me and Finn's balls," Puck challenged Sam. "What'll it be?"

With a scowl, Sam stood and swayed on the spot for a moment before walking over to Puck. "Give me those," he frowned, taking the jar of polished rocks.

Puck grabbed the bottle of Jack off the nightstand and took another drink as he sat down next to Finn on the bed. Finn sat up and watched in awe as Sam began putting the rocks in his mouth. Quickly at first, until his mouth started to fill up. Then things slowed down. Finn noticed the wetness of Sam's lips, and the way his fingers trailed across them after putting another stone in his mouth. Shaking his head, he snapped out of his alcohol-induced gay stupor, and tried to fix the problem by taking a drink of Jack. It stung, and he made a face.

"Dude, you're gonna gag," Puck said, watching Sam in amazement as he put yet another rock in his mouth.

His eyes grew wide as he became enthralled with the same thing that had caught Finn's attention; Sam's lips. They looked so plump and soft and…dare he admit it? Kissable. The jar was almost empty and Sam kept making small gagging faces. "Maybe you should stop," Finn suggested.

The jar was almost empty, but Sam's gag reflex took control. He made a face and spit the rocks out on the floor. "Dude, that was sick!" Puck praised him. "How many was that?"

Puck and Finn moved onto the floor to start counting, but never got anywhere because they kept stealing each other's stones. "Those tasted awful," Sam complained, and reached for the bottle of Jack in Puck's hand.

"Here you go, dude," Puck said proudly, handing the bottle over.

The amber liquid didn't help much, but it was an improvement. Sam looked in amazement at the pile of stones on the floor. He started laughing at the craziness of what had just happened, and ended up a giggling heap on the floor. "Dude, that is _not_ cool," Puck scowled, taking the bottle of liquor back.

Finn looked over at the boy lying on the floor next to him. His face was filled with mirth, and his usually pale cheeks were flushed a healthy pink. His lips were pink and still held the moisture from before. "Finn, what the fuck?" Puck asked, feigning disgust.

The statement made Finn realized he had stopped counting the stones in order to stare at Sam. Or more specifically, so he could stare at Sam's lips. The blonde looked up, confused. "Sorry, dude," Finn said, his eyes shifty.

He took another large drink of Jack to eradicate the little bit of gay that was taking over his body. "What's going on?" Sam slurred.

"Finn's fucking checking you out," Puck spat. "That's what's going on."

"Oh," Sam smiled proudly. "Cool."

Puck's eyebrow rose immediately, and he asked, "What the hell is going on in here? Are you both homos now?"

"No," Finn shook his head, the alcohol clouding his eyesight.

He stood to move away from Sam to prove his point, but the liquor combined with the alcohol already in his system and brought him to a heap on the floor. Puck shook his head and began heading towards the door. If his friends were going to go homo on him, he'd need to find some new friends, and to get out of the room as soon as possible so he wouldn't get caught with these guys. He was finally getting his badass rep back; he didn't need some blue-balled Glee boys getting in the way of that.

Down on the floor, Finn winced in pain from his fall. "You okay?" Sam asked, resting up on his elbow.

"Yeah," Finn nodded, one of his hands moving to massage his head.

Puck watched in the doorway as Sam leaned down and gave Finn a light kiss on the forehead. "There. All better," he smiled in satisfaction.

Finn just looked at the boy with an unreadable expression. "This is fucking ridiculous," Puck shook his head and rushed towards the boys on the floor. Finn sat up defensively, still massaging his head. "If you're going to kiss him better, at least do it right, dumbass."

With that statement, Puck closed the distance between himself and his best friend. Their lips touched awkwardly, unlike most of Puck's drunken kisses do. The kiss was a little too moist and a little too forceful, but Finn didn't protest. Wait – what? Finn wasn't protesting. He was kissing back. How drunk did these guys get? Pulling out of the kiss, Puck looked at Finn with wild eyes. _What the hell did I just do?_ Puck thought to himself.

Before he could even reach for the bottle of alcohol in hopes of erasing that kiss from his memory, Sam had swooped in to show up Puck. The blonde connected his lips to Finn's, and just like with Puck, Finn kissed back. Puck wondered if Finn even realized that someone else was kissing him now. He also wondered why he found the sight of Sam and Finn kissing so unbelievably _hot_.

He took one more big swig of Jack before sitting down on the floor by the kissing boys. "Dude, this is so wrong," Puck shook his head.

Finn pulled out of the kiss at that statement. He looked confused for a minute before he slurred, "It feels good though."

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement. What had happened to the big macho guys from the football field? How had they turned into such…close friends? Puck stood and walked to the door, his footing completely unstable from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. For a minute Sam thought that Puck was going to out him and Finn to the entire team, but he didn't. Instead he locked the door and turned back to them. "Nobody finds out about this, got it?" Puck asked roughly.

"Finds out about what?" Finn asked stupidly.

"I came to this party determined to get laid," Puck smirked, sitting down on the floor and leaning up against the bed. "Now you guys started the homo explosion, and I'm going to finish it."

Sam looked much more excited than he should have, and Finn still had the confused, stupid expression on his face. "What does that mean?" he muttered.

"It means get the fuck over here," Puck demanded.

Finn did as he was told, and Sam followed. _They're like fucking dogs! _Puck thought to himself. _This will be easy._ Roughly, Puck reached out and grabbed a handful of Sam's hair to pull him into a kiss. It was animalistic the way he went in for the kiss, but Sam's wide eyes and yelp of surprise made Puck lay off just a little bit. He ravaged Sam's mouth with his tongue before trailing sloppy wet kisses down the pale boy's neck.

Finn watched with wide eyes at what was happening in front of him. The world was spinning, and there was an almost painful feeling coming from his nether regions. _This is so gay_, Finn thought. _Why am I turned on right now? This is gay._ He kept repeating the "this is gay" mantra to himself, but his erection just wasn't disappearing. It didn't help that Puck had removed Sam's shirt, and Sam's hands were wandering up Puck's shirt, dangerously close to the jewelry that Finn envied more than anything else about his best friend.

_Yeah, best friend_, he tried telling himself. _Not friend with benefits._ But as soon as Puck's shirt was off, all worries of being "gay" and "crossing a line" were out the door. All that mattered now was that he connect his hands with that toned, tan chest as soon as possible._ It's the alcohol talking_, Finn rationalized.

Finn reached out and began touching at his best friend's chest. Instantly the boys accepted him into their tangle of limbs. Sam began trailing kisses along Finn's jaw line, and Puck was tugging at Finn's shirt. Clumsy hands toyed with Puck's nipple ring. "Get your fucking shirt off," Puck mumbled to Finn.

Desperate hands, Finn wasn't sure whose, had his shirt off almost immediately, and things picked up right where they left off. Finn's big, clumsy hands were touching Puck's torso in all the right places, and the tan boy let out a moan. Sam watched as Puck's lips connected with Finn's once again, and his eyes widened at the incredible hotness of it all.

Puck's lips strayed from Finn's mouth and began trailing kisses along his jaw and neck, pausing at his collarbone to suckle and bite at the sensitive skin there. Finn moaned a little louder than he should have, and Puck pulled away. "Shh," he said. "Dude, we have to be quiet or we'll get caught!"

"Sorry," Finn said, his cheeks turning red. "That was just…ahhh…."

He didn't get to finish his sentence, though, because Puck's mouth was back at the same spot, which was already turning a bright red at the attention it was receiving. It would definitely be a bruise in the morning. Sam couldn't deny that he was enjoying what he was seeing. Finn's head was thrown back in satisfaction, and he was biting his lip to stifle sound. "Wow," Sam whispered.

Puck looked up from over Finn's shoulder and smirked. "Like what you're seeing?" he asked.

Sam nodded wordlessly and watched as Puck seemed to move Finn to the side in slow motion. Puck said nothing, and instead just began nipping at Sam's neck. Finn's eyes widened at the incredible sight before him. His hands trailed down to his groin, where his erection was pressing at his jeans. It was rather uncomfortable, so he began fumbling at the button and zipper. The alcohol was slowing him down, though, and it seemed like an eternity before his pants were unfastened and being lowered down his legs. The sound caught Puck's attention, and he stopped his ministrations on Sam to turn around. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Hudson?" he asked roughly.

"I…uh…" Finn asked, his hand lingering mere centimeters above his dick.

"No, you're not, dude," Puck said.

Finn's eyes were wide and for a moment he thought he took whatever they were doing one step too far. "There's no way in hell we're making you get yourself off," Puck smirked. "That's what we're here for."

If his eyes could have gotten any wider, they did then. Puck pulled Finn's boxers down and off of his legs with his pants as he began to kiss down Finn's chest. Sam wanted in, too, so he leaned in and began kissing Finn. Sam's hands felt around Finn's chest. It wasn't as toned or muscular as Puck's, but it was nice all the same. Physical contact was all that was important. Their kiss was broken suddenly as Finn let out a yelp of surprise. Puck had taken the head of Finn's dick in his mouth and licked it gingerly. It was the first time anyone had ever given him a blow job. He moaned as Puck's tongue did something delightful, and Puck teased, "This is what you're missing out on by dating all those prudes."

Sam alternated between watching and kissing any bit of Finn's skin he could find. Finn began moaning more and more, and Puck sensed that he was close. Just to torture him a little bit, Puck sat up and gave Finn a devilish grin. "Come on, dude," Finn begged.

"We can't forget about Sam," Puck smirked.

Grumbling, Finn reached into his own lap, but Puck slapped his hand away. "No," he shook his head. "That's not how this works. It's better if you wait, anyway."

Sam kissed Finn as a sort of apology, and Puck began tugging at the waistband of Sam's pants. Finn reached forward to unbuckle Sam's belt, and soon Sam was naked as well. Puck's hand ghosted over his own groin as he watched Sam climb onto Finn's lap, straddling the boy. They continued to kiss, Finn's hands dangerously close to Sam's ass. They heard a zipper from behind, and soon Puck was naked like the rest, standing over them, ready to take charge. "Up," he grunted, pulling Sam up by the arm.

Once again, Finn looked disappointed. "On the bed," he nodded to Finn, who awkwardly clambered up, resting himself against the pillows.

Without instruction, Sam followed and rested himself on the bed next to Finn, his eyes lingering on Finn's lips. "Yeah, whatever, kiss him," Puck rolled his eyes.

Kissing made things too intimate, and if they were going to be fucking, they didn't need to be kissing. That would only complicate things more. But, Puck looked down at the two saps he'd ended up with, and didn't care. They could complicate things between themselves all they wanted, but there was no chance in hell he'd get mixed up in that mess, too. He wasn't gay, and getting off with whoever he could find didn't make him gay. He was a sex shark; he had to try everything once.

When the boys had enough time to reacquaint themselves with the other's mouth, Puck took charge again. He pulled the two apart and put two fingers in Finn's mouth. Finn's eyes widened for a split second before he closed them and sucked gently on the digits. His tongue lapped at the tender fingertips of Puck's hand, and the sensations were more than Puck expected. Regaining composure, Puck took his hand away and pulled Sam near him. One damp finger breached Sam's hole and he let out a moan. "Dude, that kind of hurts," Sam complained.

"Man up, dude," Puck shot.

It felt strange to have his finger up Sam's ass, but as he moved it around, he found a spot that made Sam moan. That moan was exactly what Puck needed to keep going, the sound too enticing to stop. He pressed in another finger slowly, and Sam was back to his whining. Slow ministrations on Puck's part soon turned Sam into a mess of pleasure once more. Finn watched in amazement between kisses from Sam at the effect something so gay could have on his blonde friend. He didn't desire to be in Sam's place, but the sight turned him on nonetheless.

Puck slowly pressed in one more finger and Sam was gasping underneath him. "Hudson," Puck demanded.

Finn sat up and somehow knew what he was supposed to do. His mouth closed around Puck's dick, and he slowly moved his hand up and down it as well. He had obviously never given another man a blow job, and he hadn't exactly received many either. Puck swatted Finn's hand away and said, "More."

Nervously, Finn took as much of Puck into his mouth as he could. Puck had gotten better blow jobs in his many years as a self proclaimed "sex shark," but Finn wasn't the worst he'd ever had. Puck's eyes fluttered closed at the sensations as his fingers lazily explored Sam's hole. Just as he was getting close, Puck pulled out of Finn's mouth and removed his fingers. "Get back on top of Finn," Puck instructed.

Sam straddled Finn's lap once again, and he gasped when his dick made contact with Finn's. Puck positioned himself behind Sam and asked, "Ready?"

Sam's only response was a nod. Puck's tip pressed at Sam's hole, and Sam held his breath, expecting the worst. Slowly, Puck pressed inside, and Finn watched in awe as Sam took in all of it. "Fuck," Sam groaned.

His expression was a cross between pain and amazement, and Finn, being the sap that he was, leant up to kiss the blonde. Slowly Puck pulled out, and re-entered Sam. The burning Sam was feeling soon gave way to pleasure, and as Puck picked up the pace, Sam naturally began to grind up against Finn. They were a tangle of limbs, and the sensations taking over the three teens was beyond what they could have imagined. Well, what they would have imagined if they ever expected that they'd _actually_ end up doing what they were doing.

It didn't last long, though. Sam was the first to come, and he pulled out of a kiss with Finn to let out a satisfied moan. One last grind against Finn and he was gone, too. Puck wasn't surprised that he outlasted the other two, but it wasn't by much. Watching Finn and Sam lose themselves in the moment and reach their peak was a surprising turn on for Puck, and he pulled out just in time to milk himself out over Sam's ass. They didn't move for a moment; they needed to catch their breath and try to comprehend what just happened.

Puck was the first to move. He climbed off of the bed and pulled on his jeans, refusing to make eye contact with either of the boys still on the bed. He wandered through a door they hadn't noticed at first and returned soon after with two towels. He tossed them to Finn and Sam and waited for them to clean up and dress. Puck kept his back turned to them the whole time, as if watching them recover from this whole debacle was gayer than actually _participating_ in it.

"So…uh…" Finn trailed off, wanting to break the silence.

Puck turned slowly and said, "I'm not gay."

"Me either, dude," Sam insisted. "I'm dating Quinn."

"Yeah, I've got Rachel," Finn agreed. "I'm not gay either."

"But then what…?" Sam began.

"No," Puck shook his head. "We don't speak of this ever again. We were just…helping each other out. That's it. No homo."

"Agreed," Finn nodded. "Nobody ever finds out about this."

Sam nodded his agreement. "Now get the fuck out," Puck demanded. "I'm sleeping in here. Find your own place to sleep."

Instead of complaining, Sam and Finn just left, searching for a couch or empty bed somewhere in the house. The sofas in the living room were by some miracle still unoccupied, and they flopped onto them, sleep claiming them immediately.

The next Monday at school, things seemed normal. Puck stalked down the hallway, slushie in hand, searching out some girl from the flag line since he would never slushie a Glee kid ever again. On his way he spotted Sam, casually leaning against the locker bay, smiling with Quinn, who was animatedly telling him a story. The blonde boy noticed in his peripherals that Puck wasn't even looking at him. He wasn't upset by this at all, and turned his attention back to the beautiful blonde Cheerio he was lucky enough to be dating.

Further down the hall, Puck spotted Finn, who was just being pulled off to the choir room by Rachel. "I'll be there in just a minute," he said to Rachel, who accepted this answer and walked away. Finn turned to Puck's retreating back and shouted, "Puck! Wait!"

Puck turned and the arm that was holding the slushie twitched. For a moment Finn winced and expected to be the slushie victim, but thankfully he wasn't. "What's up, dude?" Puck asked.

"I uh…" Finn trailed off, nerves overpowering him.

"Dude, we said we wouldn't talk about that," Puck said flatly.

"Sorry, but I'm just, a little confused by it all," Finn admitted.

Puck laughed, and for Finn it stung a little. "You're not _really_ going all homo on me now, are you?" Puck asked.

"Dude, how are you not at least a little confused by that?" Finn asked in a hushed voice.

Puck sighed. "We are not talking about this here," he said firmly. "Are you going to the party at that new Cheerio's place this Friday after the game?"

"Yeah, probably, why?" Finn nodded.

"We'll talk about this there," Puck said, ending the conversation.

He moved to continue walking down the hall, but he turned once more to the bewildered quarterback and said, "And in the meantime, man up dude," Puck advised. "You're going to turn into as much of a sap as Kurt if you're not careful."


End file.
